1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a closure for a container, and more particularly to a closure having an end cap and a tamper evident band connected to the end cap by a plurality of severable bridge portions and a non-severable tether where the bridge portions are severed during removal of the end cap from the container and the tamper evident band remains connected to the container and hingedly connected to the end cap by the non-severable tether.
2. Description of the Related Art
Closures or caps for containers typically are of the threaded screw or snap type construction and are utilized to close the mouth of the container in either a resealable or non-resealable manner. In order to provide an indication to a consumer that the cap has been tampered with and the product within the container possibly tainted, various types of tamper evident members or "pilfer bands" have been utilized in conjunction with such caps.
A simple way to provide tamper evidence for a cap is to include a pilfer band attached to the open edge of the cap where the pilfer band is broken or severed from the cap when the cap is removed. A similar type of cap is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,461 which includes a skirt or annular side wall having a ring or pilfer band connected to the open end of the skirt by a plurality of severable bridge portions where one of the bridge portions is enlarged so that it does not sever with the remaining bridge portions. Mere rotation of the cap, however, provides for removal of the pilfer ring from the container so that the pilfer ring remains connected to the cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,918 discloses another type of cap and pilfer band having a plurality of severable, and one non-severable, bridge portions where the pilfer band preferably remains attached to the container after unscrewing of the cap, but can be removed simply by exerting a pull on the unscrewed cap. When this cap is reinstalled to the container, however, a portion of the pilfer band cooperates with the severed bridge portions to space the pilfer band a slight distance from the cap and provide an indication of tampering.
Due to the easy removal of the pilfer bands from the containers, these types of closures do not provide adequate evidence of tampering. For instance, after removal of the cap and pilfer band, the severed bridge portions can be reconnected and the cap and pilfer band reinstalled on the container. In view of the recent reported instances of tampering, such recapping efforts are within the capabilities of tamperers.
It therefore is desirable to provide an end cap having a tamper evident band connected to the open end of the end cap where the band remains connected to the container and the end cap after removal of the end cap where a user will be provided evidence of tampering if the band is removed and the end cap reinstalled without the band and, since the band is not removable from the container without significant distortion of the band, reinstallation of the significantly distorted band and reconnected end cap provides clear evidence of tampering.